Après l'hiver, le printemps
by fjudy
Summary: Comment aurait pu commencer la relation entre Jack et Ianto. Se situe après l'épisode Cyberwoman.


Os écrit à la base pour le défi de décembre "regrets" que la communauté meli-melo de live journal.

Je réponds aux rewiews anonymes sur mon live journal le lien est dans mon profil.

Disclaimer les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Une dépression teintée de regrets envahissait depuis quelques temps Ianto Jones. Il n'avait pas pu sauver la femme qu'il aimait, il y avait mis tout son cœur, il avait tout essayé, mais il n'avait pas empêché qu'elle devienne un monstre, elle avait dû être tuée. S'il l'avait laissée partir la première foi, elle n'aurait pas connu ces moments de souffrance avant de mourir, elle n'aurait fait de mal à personne, il ne ressentirait pas cette culpabilité au fond de son cœur. Et surtout à son réveil il n'aurait pas ce poids sur ses épaules, cette sensation qu'il avait tout gâché. Il avait cru que Jack le renverrait, effacerait sa mémoire, cependant tous les matins il continuait de lui apporter son café en silence. Il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus seul, isolé, il ne lui restait plus que ce travail, et Jack… Jack qui ne le regardait plus. Il regrettait tellement de l'avoir déçu, il avait tout perdu, Lisa, l'estime de son patron. Seule Gwen semblait le comprendre, tous les jours avec la gentillesse qui la caractérisait, elle lui demandait de ses nouvelles, à chaque fois immanquablement il lui mentait, _oui il allait bien non il n'avait besoin de rien._

Un soir, Jack renvoya tout le monde à la maison.

— Sauf toi Ianto, j'ai à te parler, précisa-t-il, pas de sourire, pas de ton condescendant, cela ressemblait fortement à un entretient avant renvoi.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, on y était, c'était fini, il avalerait cette satanée pilule et il oublierait celui qu'il avait été ces dernières années, il oublierait jusqu'à celle qu'il avait aimé plus que tout, celle qu'il l'avait amené jusqu'ici, jusqu'à lui.

Lentement, comme tous les soirs, il mit de l'ordre dans le quartier général, il savait que son patron l'attendait dans le bureau. Cependant il mesurait ses gestes pour retarder le moment fatidique ou tout serait terminé. Lorsqu'il ne trouva plus aucune tâche à accomplir, ce fut d'une humeur morne qu'il se décida à gravir les escaliers, il se força à penser à autre chose, oublier qu'il allait devoir dire au revoir à ce travail qu'il aimait tant, qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de saluer une dernière fois ses collègues et que certainement la prochaine fois qu'il les recroiserait dans la rue, il ne les reconnaitrait pas. Demain il irait voir sa sœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses neveux, avant il s'y rendait tous les samedis, désormais il ne prenait même plus le temps de leur téléphoner. Tout allait redevenir comme avant, il ne devait pas s'en faire, il ne souviendrait de rien…

Il prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte vitrée, ses pas résonnèrent sur la moquette, singulièrement il apprécia ce petit bruit ordinaire, c'était peut être la dernière fois que ses oreilles auraient l'occasion de le capter. Malgré son approche peu silencieuse, l'homme ne leva pas les yeux de ses papiers.

— Tu en as mis du temps, lui reprocha-t-il.

— Je devais d'abord tout remettre en ordre.

Le regard azur de Jack le pénétra l'électrisant, ce sentiment faisait parti de son quotidien, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à repousser l'attirance avait grandit en lui, il avait cherché à se l'expliquer, trouver pourquoi dès le premier instant, il s'était senti si séduit par un autre homme, il avait toujours préféré les femmes, mais il avait envie de lui.

— Tu vas bien Ianto ?

La question le surprit, que Jack lui accorde une certaine attention, n'était pas nouveau mais depuis qu'il avait introduit sa petite amie robotique dans le quartier général, il avait à peine eu droit à un bonjour et encore c'était lors de ses jours de chance.

— Oui.

— Tu peux partir.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, soulagé. Ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Pourtant la question du capitaine l'intriguait, il ne comprenait pas qu'il lui ait demandé de rester juste pour savoir comment il allait. Contre toute attente, l'absence reproche le blessait, c'était comme il ne l'intéressait pas. Ianto ne voulait pas en rester là, il voulait une explication avec lui ici et maintenant, d'un pas décidé il retourna dans le bureau.

— C'est tout, tu veux savoir si je vais bien ? Après des semaines de silence !

— Gwen, s'inquiète pour toi, elle voulait que je te demande comment tu allais, tu vas bien, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

— Gwen ?

C'était tout, c'était Gwen, la gentille Gwen qui se souciait de lui ! Ianto fit une grimace, contrarié par son manque de contrôle.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, tu ne me renvoies pas ? Tu ne me fais pas de reproche ? Tu ne me regarde plus. Les dernières paroles furent prononcées dans un souffle, presque inaudibles.

— Tu as introduit une menace ici qui a faillit tous nous tuer.

— Je suis navré, de t'avoir déçu, mais…

— Pire pendant que l'amour de ta vie agonisait au sous sol, tu flirtais avec moi, pour que je ne me doute de rien, l'intonation de Jack se faisait de plus en plus dure.

— Non, je ne…

— Tu as détourné volontairement mon attention !

— Pardonne moi, je regrette tellement, je n'aurais jamais dû, elle a tant souffert, et moi… aussi, Ianto tentait de contenir son émotion, je l'aimais !

— Je sais. C'est pourquoi tu es toujours ici, l'homme s'était radoucit.

— Jack je t'en pris dis-moi que tu m'excuses, sa voix se brisa

— Je croyais que je te plaisais, dit-il en se levant, il avança dangereusement vers lui avec ce sourire carnassier qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort. Ianto avait le souffle coupé, Jack se rapprocha encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. S'il se laissait aller, son amour pour Lisa s'évanouirait peu à peu, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Il fallait qu'il le repousse, bientôt il serait trop tard.

— Non… s'essouffla le jeune homme.

Cependant son patron n'écouta pas sa supplique, de son index il caressa l'arête de son nez, puis redessina le contour de ses lèvres, sous son doigt la peau du jeune homme picotait, ses yeux fixaient les siens. Hypnotisé, il se laissa embrasser doucement, puis de manière plus virile. L'introduction de sa langue dans sa bouche, le fit revenir à lui.

— Non ! protesta-t-il le souffle court, le jeune homme s'était parfaitement rendu compte de l'image qu'il devait donner, il sentait la chaleur sur ses joues, son visage était écarlate.

— Tu peux rougir mais tout ton sang ne retrouve pas sur ta figure, une grosse partie se trouve en dessous de ta ceinture.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, empoignant son entre jambe.

Ianto sursauta, le sourire moqueur de Jack, le piquant de ses lèvres, sa main qui se faisait insistante, tout cela était trop. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de respirer lentement pour reprendre ses esprits. Alors que son pouls se calmait peu à peu, la bouche de l'homme lui effleura le lobe de son oreille lui chuchotant :

— Laisse toi aller, je sais que tu en as envie au moins autant que moi. 


End file.
